


habits worth holding on to

by summerdayghost



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: She got it from her mom.





	habits worth holding on to

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of ribbons.

Every time Violet Baudelaire had a problem she tied up her hair. Hell, every time she had to do serious thinking at all she tied up her hair. A time without a hair ribbon was a time of crisis.

If you were to ask her why she did this she wouldn’t know, but it was something her mother did.

Beatrice Baudelaire has picked up the habit back in her early days with the V.F.D. She did it until the day she died. Violet learned it from her.

She owned a lot more hair ribbons than the average woman, but was okay. They had a practical use. She gave her favorite one, the one given to her by a Lemony Snicket, to her daughter a few years before she died.

There was no point in holding onto it for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
